


Stronger Than Metal

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Headcanons Everywhere, The air benders also make minor appearances, Toph Beifong and Wing and Wei make minor appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal Beifong is a non-bender growing up in a city made of metal. At times she feels she is vying with Kuvira for her mother's affections and resents her inability to bend, but she wouldn't trade her family or her life for anything in the world. Soon after she turns 16, this life begins to turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Opal-centric Beifong family fic. The whole story surrounding their family fascinates me to no end, and I'm only exploring a small portion of that here.

Five year old Opal Beifong hid behind her mother’s legs, cautiously peering around them to catch a glimpse at the mysterious stranger who had suddenly appeared in their home. The girl was definitely older than Opal by at least two years. She had a single braid hanging down her back and was tugging on the end of it nervously. “Sweetheart,” Her mother gently tugged Opal from her hiding place. “This is Kuvira. She’s going to live with us now.” 

“Hi,” The guest gave a cautious wave. Opal returned it silently, blushing furiously. 

“I think I’ll put her in your room for the time being, Opal dear. At least until we make other arrangements. Won’t it be nice to have a friend?” Her mother asked, pulling Opal onto her lap. Opal eyed the girl curiously from the safety of her mother’s arms.

“I suppose,” She reluctantly agreed. In truth, she rather liked having a room to herself, and she could always play with Wing and Wei. She felt a twist in her middle when she saw the way her mother was smiling at this new girl.

*

Seven year old Opal Beifong peered out from behind a tree. 

“Good job!” Her mother was saying to ten year old Kuvira as she spun a sheet of metal, twisting it into a coil. Six year old Wing and Wei were happily bending pebbles at each other, giggling when they actually hit their target. Nine year old Huan was manipulating a meteorite, shaping it first into a star and then into a perfect sphere. This tip of his tongue stuck out in pure concentration. Opal watched at the way her mother’s eyes lit up as she taught them: her earth benders. She turned away and focused on a small nearby rock, trying for the umpteenth time to get it to move, even just an inch. She was concentrating so hard she didn’t hear Kuvira approach her.

“Opal.” Opal jumped at the mention of her name, blushing when she realized she’d been snuck up on. “Were you spying on us?” Opal glanced up, looking towards her mother who was now standing next to Huan, teaching him how to form the meteorite into a more advanced shape. Kuvira crossed her arms as she waited for an answer. 

“I just wanted to watch.” Opal muttered, turning away to go back into the house to her books.

“Oh.” Kuvira relaxed, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Why don’t you come out, then? Maybe Su can teach you this time.” She was quite familiar with Opal’s struggle – and failure – to earth bend. 

“That’s okay. I think I’ll just go inside and play.” Opal knew trying again wouldn’t make a bit of difference. 

“Alright…” Kuvira turned to return to Opal’s mother and her lessons with an almost sympathetic smile. Opal couldn’t help the jealous twinge that curdled in her stomach at the wide smile her mother gave Kuvira. Suyin listened to her speak for a few moments before looking right in Opal’s direction, giving a warm smile and a wave. Opal returned the smile and wave halfheartedly before returning to the house. Maybe if she was lucky her mother wouldn’t be too tired to read her favorite story before bed.

*

“Dad, this is boring,” eight year old Opal whined as she clenched the pencil between her fingers and tried to follow his explanation of the designs he was working on for the new building in Zaofu. 

Twelve year old Bataar Jr. frowned. “No it isn’t. I think it’s interesting.” He had a thick book open before him and was busily sketching a design on his notepad. His father had been pleased when his eldest son took an intense interest in architecture. He’d suggested that Opal might find it interesting as well. Opal hadn’t heard the whispered conversation between her parents earlier that week when Suyin had confided in her husband that she worried about their daughter. She’d been moping around lately, and had been particularly surly upon learning that Wing had successfully bent a meteorite a few days earlier. Suyin was concerned that she was feeling jealous of her siblings who could earth and metal bend, and Bataar had been the one to suggest she spend some time with him and her eldest brother. It wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped.

“Can I just go play?” Opal finally asked. “I don’t really have any good ideas like Bataar.” The elder Bataar sighed but gave his daughter a small smile.

“Of course, Opal.” He helped her down from the tall stool next to his work desk. “Just run along. If you ever want to draw something, or you have an idea, or you just want to talk, you know you can come here, right?”

“Yeah, Dad.” She gave him a half smile before turning to leave the room. Bataar gave his father a questioning glance, but his father only shook his head in response. 

Opal had just settled down on her bed with her favorite storybook about Avatar Aang when she heard the chime of the doorbell. Curious, she scampered down the hallway and stood behind her mother as she answered the door.

“Mom!” 

Suyin’s surprised greeting was drowned out by the cries of her children.

“Grandma Toph!” Wing and Wei grabbed onto either side and Opal clambered for her own hug. 

“Hello,” the aging woman grudgingly returned the hugs, but there was a small smile on her face. “I’ve missed you all.” 

“Grandma, Grandma!” Wing tugged her sleeve. “I bent a meteorite last week!” He shared proudly. 

“Well, good for you.” Toph patted his head with a chuckle. 

“I’m gonna be a powerful metal bender like you someday.” He took on a serious expression and assumed a fighting stance, fists clenched before him. Toph patted his cheek.

“You have a long way to go, sonny.” She said good-naturedly. Wei and Huan clamored to share their own accomplishments, and Bataar Jr. had run to fetch the small model of the building he’d helped his father design. Kuvira blushed wildly when Suyin praised her metal bending accomplishments to Toph. Opal stood silently to the side, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“And what about you, my little Opal?” Toph reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Opal shrugged.

“I still can’t earth bend, Grandma.” She hung her head. “I don’t really have anything for you to be proud of.”

“Pah. Of course you do. I hear you’re doing very well in your studies. I never did like school. Someone’s gotta have the smarts. Sokka couldn’t bend either, but he was dumb as a board to boot.” Toph cackled.

“Mother.” Su quietly reprimanded. Opal giggled at her grandmother’s antics. Even the greatest earth bender in the world didn’t think she was useless. That had to count for something.

*

“Opal.” The thick whisper sounded from the other side of her door, and eleven year old Opal threw off the covers and cautiously tiptoed to the door. Mom and Dad wouldn’t be happy if they knew she was still awake. The door opened to reveal Kuvira, hair unbound from its usual braid and hanging down the back of her nightgown.

“What is it?” Opal glanced down the hallway, hoping no one had followed Kuvira. She quickly motioned for her to enter the room and took a seat on the bed. Kuvira followed suit. 

“I wanted to talk,” Kuvira shrugged. “Do you hate me?” She blurted out.

“No!” Opal was shocked. “No, I – why would I hate you?” She took in Kuvira’s wrinkled brow and wide eyes. 

“I just feel like you do. Every time I’m with your mom… You’re always kind of glaring at me. You didn’t even come to watch the dance your mom and I choreographed. I thought it was really cool. You kind of avoid me a lot.” She shrugged again. Opal didn’t say anything at first, taking in everything Kuvira had said.

“I don’t hate you.” She repeated. “I’m sorry you feel like I do. I guess I just… feel left out?” Her voice rose at the end of the statement so it came out more like a question. “I can’t metal bend. I can’t even earth bend. But you’re really good.” She saw the slight pink in Kuvira’s cheeks.

“Your dad can’t bend either. Neither can Bataar Jr.” Opal didn’t notice the way Kuvira’s voice hitched a bit over her eldest brother’s name. “It’s not that big of a deal.” Kuvira wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. “Do you feel like I’m spending too much time with your mom?” she asked in a small voice. Opal shifted her gaze from Kuvira’s. It was too intense.

“Maybe sometimes I do.” She admitted softly. “But I know it makes Mom really happy that she can teach you all this stuff.” All this stuff she wished she could teach me, Opal added silently.

“Su is really proud of you, too!” Kuvira was adamant. “She talks to me about you a lot! She’s really proud of how smart you are, and how well you do in your classes. She says you have a really quick mind.” Opal blushed at Kuvira’s words. “She loves you a lot,” Kuvira continued. “It makes me miss my own mom.” Opal’s heart softened at the sad look on Kuvira’s face.

“I guess… she can be like your mom, too.” Opal finally suggested. Kuvira’s face lifted at that, and she smiled brilliantly at Opal.

“Really?” Opal nodded. “Well… I guess that makes us sisters.” Kuvira surprised Opal by pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m really glad I get to be part of your family,” she whispered in Opal’s ear before she let go. Opal smiled back then. Kuvira was the closest thing to a sister she’d ever have.

*

Wing and Wei had finally convinced their mother and Kuvira to play a game of power disc with them. Thirteen year old Opal watched longingly from the sidelines, knees drawn up to her chin. They really looked like they were having fun out there, but it would be a little difficult for Opal to join them without being able to metal bend. She cheered when her mother bent a disc past Wing into the goal, falling silent when her mother celebrated by slapping a high five with Kuvira. 

“Hey Opal.” She’d been so caught up in the game that she hadn’t noticed Bataar Jr. come up behind her. He picked up her discarded book and handed it to her, taking a seat next to her in the grass. “They finally convinced Mom to play, huh?”

“Yeah” Opal’s gaze was fixed on the arm her mother had slung around Kuvira’s shoulders and she didn’t look at her brother right away. “And Kuvira,” she added as though it wasn’t obvious.

“Looks like fun, doesn’t it?” Bataar’s intelligent olive eyes were fixed on Opal’s. 

“Sure does,” she agreed with only a slight hitch in her voice.

“Being a non-bender in this family isn’t always easy, is it?” Opal shrugged in response, returning Bataar’s half-smile. She’d always shared a special bond with her brother, the only other non-bender in the family save for her father.

“No.” She sat in silence for a few moments. Kuvira’s laughter carried across the field to her ears. Opal glanced at her, and Bataar followed the path of her gaze, knowing exactly where her thoughts wandered. 

“You know,” he began thoughtfully, “Kuvira is really lucky that Mom took her in. She would have had to go to an orphanage otherwise. Mom loves helping people reach their potential. That’s why she spends so much time teaching Kuvira metal bending. It’s also why she spends so much time teaching you and why she buys you all those books. She sees potential in both of you, you know. In all of us. It comes in a lot of different forms.” Opal glanced over at her mother who noticed her watching and raised her arm in a wave, smiling widely. Opal grinned and waved back.

“Like you and Dad. Your designs. You see Zaofu’s potential.” Opal was beginning to see everything in a new light. 

“Exactly.” Bataar smiled at her, glad she understood. “Everyone and everything has potential, Opal. You don’t need bending for that.” Opal was surprised to feel the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes.

“Thanks, Bataar.” She threw her arms around him in an impromptu hug before turning to watch the game again. She was truly glad that Kuvira had the chance to be a part of her family, because she was convinced that there wasn’t a better one in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next section of this story will start off where we meet Opal in canon. I plan to publish it sometime soon after the finale (*sobs because Korra is ending*) so that I can make it as accurate as possible.
> 
> **EDIT** This will be a three part story (what can I say? It really got away from me). Parts two and three coming soon after the finale.


	2. Just Because Everything's Changing

It was a particularly nice day, and sixteen year old Opal had taken advantage of the warm weather to sit under a shade tree with her newest book. Her mother and Kuvira were off somewhere with the rest of the dance troupe practicing for their next performance, Huan was in the backyard working on his next sculpture, and Wing and Wei were playing a game of power disc a few yards away from her. Bataar Jr. and her father were probably somewhere inside poring over their ridiculously thick architectural books and pondering the newest edition to Zaofu. 

She was just getting to a particularly good spot in the story when Wing and Wei’s shouting broke her concentration. “Opal!” Wing yelped at the same time Wei warned, “Watch out!” She looked up in time to see the heavy metal disc hurtling towards her, and only had time to bring up her hands to shield her face, hoping she could duck low enough to avoid the impact. She waited for the whizzing of the disc, but it never came. When she slowly opened her eyes, Wing and Wei stood slack-jawed and the metal disc was gently spinning in a perfect globe of air. Opal jumped back and when she did the disc fell to the ground before her.

“What was that?!” Wing yelled as he and Wei ran to her. “I was sure you were gonna be beaned right in the head! Did you…” He paused, almost not believing what he had seen with his own eyes. “Did you just air bend?”

“I don’t know!” Opal’s voice shook to match her hands, which she clenched together in her lap to keep them still. 

“I’m gonna get Mom.” Wing ran off as Wei knelt in the grass next to her.

“Are you okay, Opal?” The concern was evident in his face.

“Just a little shook up.” She shrugged. “I have no idea how that happened. Really.” She looked at her hands in disbelief. They’d heard the news of random people around the world suddenly being able to air bend, but she’d never have guessed that she would be one of them.

“Opal, honey!” Her mother was gathering her up in her arms like she was a little girl again. 

“I’m fine, Mom,” She said, suddenly embarrassed. She looked up and saw Kuvira standing a few feet away, watching silently.

“Sweetie, did you really air bend?” Her mother’s gaze was intent on her face.

“I – I guess so,” Opal nodded. The rest of the afternoon passed in a whirlwind. Her mother insisted on calling Tenzin in Republic City, and as it turned out, he and Avatar Korra herself were already traveling the world in search of new air benders. Pema had promised to contact him and said he just might make a special trip to come see Opal. Excitement and nerves swirled in Opal’s stomach and she almost felt this was too good to be true.

“You’re actually a bender,” Kuvira lightly elbowed her arm. 

“Yeah.” Opal gave a weak smile. It still hadn’t fully sunken in. “It’s so… weird.”

“You’re actually going to get to meet the Avatar!” Kuvira grinned.

“We all are,” Opal reminded. In her opinion, everyone was making a much bigger fuss about this than necessary. 

“Hey Opal.” Bataar Jr. came up beside her, meeting Kuvira’s gaze for a quick moment with a slight blush before glancing back at Opal. “This is really exciting. Are you going to go back to the air temple with Tenzin and Korra?” Opal hadn’t even thought about that yet. “That’s what they’re doing, you know. Inviting all the new air benders to go back with them and learn air bending.”

“I – I don’t know.” 

“You should, Opal.” Kuvira spoke up. “It’s the only way to develop your skill. If that’s what you want, then this could be your only chance. I know you have a lot to think about right now, but I really think you should consider it.” Kuvira was brusque but completely sincere. Before Opal could answer, her mother stepped up and asked to speak with Opal alone.

“Honey,” she began once the rest of the family had vacated the living room, “I know this has been a long day for you.”

“Yeah,” Opal agreed.

“I just want you to know that I love you very much, bender or not, and I hope you already knew that, but I’m so very proud that air bending chose you. Hopefully Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra can help you get off to a good start. I’ve already ordered some books on the history and philosophies of air benders that I’m sure you’ll enjoy. I know you always loved your storybooks about Avatar Aang when you were younger… maybe it was a sign.” She smiled warmly as she pulled Opal into a hug. Opal felt like her heart might burst as she melted into her mother’s embrace. At last she was a bender like her siblings, though not in the way she’d always hoped. At last she could make her mother proud.

*

“Opal!” Kuvira was still in her dance uniform when she found Opal reading by the fountains. “Avatar Korra is here! Your mom is talking to her right now.” Kuvira paused. “She doesn’t want you to go with them, does she?”

“Well, she never said that exactly but… well she did mention something about Korra giving me some pointers to get started. I can practice here just as well.” Opal shrugged. 

“Opal, this is your life! If going to the air temple is what you want, then you should be able to go. Is it what you want?” Kuvira’s gaze was intense.

“I did think it might be kind of nice. Being with other air benders. Learning from Master Tenzin himself… but I’m happy here too.”

“Zaofu will always be here.” Kuvira frowned. “I think you should go with them. Tell Su you’re a big girl now. You can make your own decisions.”

Opal’s brow furrowed. “I’ll think about it,” was all she could promise. Kuvira nodded and was off to change, so Opal returned to her book, but she found it difficult to concentrate on the words on the page.

“This is my daughter, Opal.” Opal looked up quickly at the sound of her mother’s voice, and there was Avatar Korra standing before her. After a round of introductions including, to her surprise, Aunt Lin, her mother began to explain her plans to the group.

“I have you all situated in the guest houses where you’ll stay while Korra trains Opal.” Opal cringed inwardly at that. Kuvira had been right.

“Oh. Well, we were kind of hoping she could come with us to the Northern Air Temple to train with the other air benders.” Korra explained hesitantly.

“That sounds amazing!” Opal glanced hopefully at her mother, thinking that perhaps Avatar Korra’s words had enough weight to convince her. 

Instead of agreeing, her mother insisted that Opal’s life and family were here in Zaofu and this was where she would stay. After a short exchange with Korra, her mother got her way as usual. Opal couldn’t deny the disappointment that had settled in the pit of her stomach at her mother’s determined tone of voice.

*

After supper, Korra met her in the courtyard to begin her lessons. She’d expected to be nervous, but the Avatar was so easy-going that Opal was quickly put at ease. “Show me what you’ve got,” Korra prompted, and Opal moved her hands in the form she’d been practicing, producing the familiar steady stream of air. “You’re a natural!” Opal flushed at Korra’s praise.

“Thanks.” The way it felt to work with another air bender only added to Opal’s disappointment at not being allowed to go with them to the Northern Air Temple. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

*

Later that night she heard Kuvira’s familiar whisper outside her bedroom door. She let the older girl in and the two sat cross-legged on her bed in what had become somewhat of a ritual. 

“I think you need to talk to your mom,” were the first words out of Kuvira’s mouth. “This is a really big deal for you. She of all people should understand that. You’re an air bender now! She lives here surrounded by her metal city and her earth benders. Shouldn’t you be in an air temple with other air benders?” Kuvira’s words had hit closer to home than she’d perhaps even intended, and Opal sat in silence, brow creased in though. “Well?” Kuvira prompted after a few minutes had passed.

“I really don’t belong here, do I?” Opal asked softly. “Now less than ever. She wants to keep me here, but it would probably be best if I went with Korra.”

“Woah. That’s not exactly what I meant.” Kuvira frowned. “Zaofu will always be your home, right? But your mom got her chance to go out into the world and find herself. All I’m saying is that you deserve the same chance.”

“I guess,” Opal softly agreed. 

“I know you have a lot to think about. I just want to be sure that you’re making the right decision for you.” Kuvira rested a hand on Opal’s shoulder and met her gaze for a few moments before standing to go, bidding a quiet good night. Long after Kuvira had slipped out, Opal lay staring up at the ceiling, wondering why her life had suddenly become so complicated.

*

“Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you?” Opal took a deep breath, entering the room and taking a seat across from her parents. Their soft smiles were reassuring, but Opal wondered how much longer they’d wear them after she began speaking.

“What is it, dear?” Her mother prompted, clasping her hands in her lap and giving Opal her full attention. Opal glanced between her parents, taking another deep breath before beginning.

“Mom, I know what you said to Avatar Korra about wanting me to stay here in Zaofu. Part of me wants that too, because it’s safe and familiar here. Because my family is here. But I also really want to go to the Northern Air Temple with Korra to train with the other air benders.” Suyin opened her mouth to speak, but Opal rushed on before she had the chance. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I had a talk with Kuvira, with Bolin, and even with Aunt Lin. I know that you just want to keep me safe, but I know I’ll be in good hands with Tenzin. I just want the chance to find my place in the world like you did.” Having said her piece, Opal sat back and watched her parents, trying unsuccessfully to read their expressions. Finally, her mother spoke up.

“It just so happens that your father and I have been discussing the matter as well.” She shared a quick glance with Bataar, drawing in a quick breath before continuing. “You’ll never understand how hard it is to watch your children grow up and leave home until you become a parent yourself. I’ll admit that I was perhaps a bit stubborn, but please know that I held your best interests at heart.” Opal began to brace herself for the refusal she sensed coming on, trying her best to hold back the tears that smarted in the corners of her eyes. 

“But,” her mother continued, taking and squeezing the hand her husband offered, “With everything that’s happened in the last few days, I’ve come to realize that you are a smart, strong, beautiful young woman who deserves her chance to go out into the world and find her place in it. I was hesitant because when I left home around your age, it was because I was running from something. You are running to something, and there’s a big difference. Your father and I will support you in whatever you do.” Opal felt one of the tears that had been gathering in her eyes slide down her cheek.

“Thank you, Mom and Dad.” She choked out, blinking quickly to clear her eyes and grinning widely. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Just remember that home will always be here to come back to,” her father reminded gently with a soft smile. 

“Zaofu will always be my home,” Opal replied firmly, pulling both of her parents into a tight hug. “I love you guys.”

“And we love you, Opal. Never forget that.” Her mother’s soft words warmed Opal to her core. 

*

Opal waved from the window of the airship, taking in the smiling faces of her family and friends. She felt a gnawing in her middle as she looked at her parents’ faces for the last time in who knew how long, and she couldn’t place whether the emotion was apprehension or excitement. Perhaps it was a bit of both. She felt her cheeks warm when she caught sight of Bolin waving wildly, mouth forming words of farewell she couldn’t make out. Opal was about to embark on the biggest adventure of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has kind of ballooned a bit, so I really have no idea how many chapters there will be. Updating will most likely be sporadic, for which I apologize in advance.


End file.
